The Many Forms of Therapy
by DJ DANDY
Summary: Jay Halstead has been beaten and shot over two months ago. Overtime he learns about the many forms of therapy. One was new and the other two had been there all along. ( We'll have appearances from the Halstead bro's, a little upstead with Hailey Upton and a little stuff with Dr. Choi. Contains some whumpage, enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters presented in this story.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys I'm DJ! This is my first Chicago Fic. I hope you all enjoy it. Just a short story, maybe 3 chapters? You can criticize, give feedback, love me, hate me, it's all good. #Happyreading #Enjoy

(Sidenote: If anyone of you are coming over from my other story, "Declan Diaries" from my other account, it will be finished. I have some free time coming up within the next few weeks)

Chapter 1

"Ugghhh." Jay groans as sweat coats his body.

"Remember to breathe Jay, just like I told you." She instructs him with her hands, encouraging him, "In through the nose and out through the mouth."

Jay rolls his eyes, sighing. "Aarrghhh." He lets out a frustrated breath, letting his shaking arm fall.

"Jay it's okay to go-

"Slow and pace myself, I know." He almost shouts, "I get it." He rips of the arm band in frustration.

At this point everyone in the room stopped and stared.

This was frustrating to say the least. Over two months ago he'd been shot and his shoulder was still busted. The bullet had fractured his clavicle and torn through some of the surrounding muscles and tissue.

Despite that, he was still doing what he was told, coming to therapy, riding the desk at twenty-one and resting. Truth be told he was over this new lifestyle, especially the physical therapy.

Three days a week was "mandatory".

He couldn't go back into the field until he was deemed well enough to return.

"Jay where are you going?" The physical therapist asked.

"Out. I need a break."

Just as he's about to walk out , he slams into someone.

"Excuse me.."

"Jay where do you think your going?"

Jay cracks his perfect smile, grinning up at his brother.

"Will. Hey," he clears his throat, "I thought you went up to surgery to help with that thingy." He points with his index.

"Jay first off,"

"Mmmhmmm."

"I'm not a surgeon. Secondly what thingy?"

"You remember the thingy with the old guy and.."

Will narrows his eyes and shakes his head.

"Jay what're you doing? Why aren't you wearing your sling?"

"Just getting some air and my arm is fine."

Will looks at his watch, "Jay."

"Yea."

"Your physical therapy session just started ten minutes ago." Will folds his arms.

"What are you,dad? Besides your not my doctor, Ethan is. I'm done for today."

"Jay you promised." Will flashes his palms.

"Yeah I promised I'd go, I didn't say for how long. Plus I keep trying to tell you, I'm fine." He shrugs.

"Mmmmhmm sure you are."

"I am." He throws his bag over his shoulder, wincing a bit. "See."

"That's it, I'm paging Dr. Choi."

Jay slams his bag down, "Are you serious? You gotta' be kidding me!"

Will's stern look answers the question for him.

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm doing fine, the therapy's finnnee." He stresses.

"Well let's find out."

"Dr. Lawson!" He calls over the physical therapist.

"Will stop, I'm pretty sure she's busy."

"How can she be busy if she supposed to be in therapy with you?"

Dr. Lawson happily strolls over, " Yes Dr. Halstead."

"How's your day going?"

"It's going great, how about yours?"

"It's fantastic," He shows her his megawatt smile, "hey I just wanted to ask, how's my brothers therapy going?"

Jay gives her a thumbs up behind Wills back, begging her to collaborate his story.

She smiles back at him, nodding , "I have to say we aren't making any positive progress, lately. Maybe if he came in on time and…..oh I don't know stayed for a whole session we'd be in a really good spot right now."

Jay grinds his teeth, If looks could kill. The woman was already a sadist, she couldn't be a liar too?

"Well that settles it. Get back in there."

"Will," he pleads, come on."

"Jay." Will smiles. "I know it's hard but-"

"You can't physically hold me here."

"Why are you making such a big deal about this . It's physical therapy. It's hard work. It takes progress, months, not weeks, not days!"

"I can't wait months or weeks. My team needs me now! Something you wouldn't understand."He shouts back.

Sharon Goodwin sees the two Halstead brothers and ushers them into a nearby room.

"You two better have a good reason for disrupting my E.D."

"Well he started it-"

"How'd I start it-"

They both ramble on.

"Quiet!" She screams.

A little terrified, both men stop. "I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it. Dr. Halstead, I know this is your brother-

Will opens up his mouth to speak.

"Ahhh ahh, But this is not your patient. I need you back in the E.D. I've paged Dr. Choi. You can go back to work.

" Guess you have to get back to work." Jay mimics her.

Ms. Goodwins mouth draws into a thin line and her eyes narrow in on Jay.

"Sorry Ms. Goodwin. That was very immature of me. I'll just wait for Dr. Choi."

…

Jay is about to walk out of the E.D with Dr. Choi when Will walks up behind them.

"So gentlemen have we reached a decision?"

"We have, I'll see Dr. Lawson in three days." Jay smiles, claiming his victory.

"Good for you."

"It is, now you can stop hounding me about therapy."

"I can't, but someone else can." He pockets his hands.

"Really , like who?"

"Hmm Voight, Platt, Hailey," Will shrugs, "just to name a few."

Jays smile quickly fades, " you didn't."

" Oh it's done," He turns to the door, "Look who it is."

Hailey walks in, steaming.

"Hey Hailey."

"Don't hey Hailey me."

"Hey partner?" He trues.

"No, not that either, why aren't you doing your therapy?"

"I am. Why do you think I'm here?"He says innocently.

"To stall. Let's go. Back to the training room."

"And if I refuse." He pulls away.

Although she was tough, she was small. No way she was dragging him back to that hell, not without a fight anyway.

Hailey puts her phone to her ear. "Yea Sarge he said no…. Okay," she holds out the phone, " it's for you."

Jay hesitantly takes the phone, periodically moving the phone to and from his ear.

She knew that all too well, Voight was yelling at him,it sucked being on the other end of that.

Two minutes later Jay comes back around the corner.

"Well that was great." He says sarcastically. "Voight says if I don't complete therapy, I'll be on paperwork for a year, when the year is up, I'll have to wear my blues."

"It could be worse". Hailey says.

"Oh wait there's more, he says not to kill Will or give the therapist a hard time."

"Or?"

"You don't want to know." Jay smiles, "On top of that, Hailey has to drop me off at therapy and has to give him weekly reports on my progress… so….," his clasp together, "Thank you Will." He comes dangerously closer but Hailey steps in.

Will retreats a little,"You're welcome, we can all move on now, knowing your getting the best treatment and care. I'll come and check on you later." He gives his brother a small pat on his good shoulder.

Jay looks down at Will's hand and gives off a deadly stare.

"Oohhh too soon?" Will asked.

Jays eyes narrows,"Yeah." He spits out.

"Come on Jay you can't kill him, remember what Voight said." Hailey pulls him to the therapy room.

"At this point, it may be well worth the risk."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the love and feedback! Here's chapter two! Enjoy guys!

Chapter 2

Back in the training room Jay continues to struggle. His t-shirt was drenched and his shoulder was on fire.

"Dr. Lawson, can we take a break?"

"You're almost there Jay, just hold it for ten more seconds. You can do it."

He holds for five, abruptly stopping as pain covers his face and sharpness shoots straight to his shoulder.

"Jay, are you okay? It shouldn't be this strenuous. Come on, let's stretch out that arm. "Try not to move until I tell you to."

"Can't we take a five minute break. Please?" He almost begs her.

"No, you had one over twenty minutes ago. This is part of the process, you have to be willing to push yourself."

He nods, sweat pouring off his face.

"Lye down on the mat."

He does as he's told, looking towards Hailey as the therapist works on his arm and shoulder. From time to time he shuts his eyes, trying to tune out the pain. Hailey can sense this, she gives him her support from a distance, sitting not too far away.

In return, Jay smiles.

Sometimes just knowing she was there was comforting.

"Okay we're all done Jay. I'll see you Wednesday."

He nods, thankfully, finally letting his head fall to the mat.

"Jay."

"Hmm." He grunts, with closed eyes. He hated the way his name rolled off her tongue.

"Just one more question, then I promise you can go. How often are you in pain? I understand you feel it when you're in therapy but what about when you're not?"

He hesitates for a moment, "It's not so bad."

"On a scale from one-to-ten?"

"Four."

She writes that down. "And you're taking your meds?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Thank you."She nods leaving the room.

…..

Later on Hailey drops Jay off at his place.

When they pull up to his complex, she has to nudge him a couple times.

"Jay."

"Hmmm." He says sleepily.

"You're home, you want company?" She asked, killing the engine.

"Sure, why not," he rubs his eyes, "even if I say no, you'll make me say yes. Besides, this way you can help me with my bags and the door."

.

When they get inside he dives head first onto the couch, exhausted.

" You did really well today."

"Thanks. I'm trying, I gotta' get better and soon. For you, Voight, the unit-"

" Baby steps,Jay, baby steps."

He brushes her off and makes his way to the fridge.

"I can do that Jay, relax."

"It's fine Hailey, I got rest in the car. Besides I'm not completely useless,"He quickly scans the refrigerator, "beer, soda, water?"

She gives him a quizzical look.

"Okay, okay, just thought I'd ask." He hands her the beer and casually grabs one for himself.

After a few sips, Hailey stares him down.

"Jaaayyy." She says slowly.

"Haaaiilleey." He mimics, popping off his cap.

"Shouldn't you be drinking something other than alcohol, you know with all the prescriptions and meds you're on..."

He takes another swig, desperately trying to avoid eye contact.

"I knew it, you know what, you are unbelievable!"

"What?!"

"You're not taking your meds!"

"Yea I am."

She folds her arms. " You hesitated with the therapist when she asked you. I know you."

He keeps up the facade until she pulls out her phone and starts dialing.

"Okay, okay, you got me, but don't tell anyone," he tries to grab the phone, "especially not Will."

"Why not!"

"Why not?! Hailey please, if Will finds out he's going to tell Voight, if Voight finds out he's going to kill me. Please I'm asking you, begging you,partner to partner. Don't say anything."

"Not unless you tell me why. All you have to do is take the pills and go to therapy!"

He sighs, " It's complicated."

"Then help me understand."

"Okay. I'll tell you..,

She nods.

"When I'm ready." He finishes.

"Jay!"

"Okay, okay" He sits down on the stool with a huff, " it's just really personal. I don't know where to start and I just…. I just really don't want to burden you."

"Jay you're not a burden, you always help me with my stuff, right?"

"That's different. You know I'd do anything for you."

She was a little hurt by his insinuation, it would never be different, they were partners, through and through.

"Jay." She taps him lightly, "look who you're talking to. Look at me."

His eyes slowly lock onto hers, "your burdens, are my burdens. No way around it. Just take your time, I got nowhere to be." She takes a swig of beer and he takes a deep breath.

"Hailey I just can't do the pills….they remind me of being overseas."

She sits quietly, giving him her full undivided attention. She knew how talking about war made him feel.

"I never told anyone this or said it out loud…..not even to my therapist." His fist clenches around the beer bottle as he studies it. " I was tortured over there."

Her hand comes closer to hover over his.

"I could barely sleep through the night. Sometimes I still..." He clenches his teeth, looking away.

He sighs, "anyway," he clears his throat, " I was prescribed some heavy stuff on high doses. Hailey at one point the drugs where worse than the pain. So I can't,I won't," he clarifies, "take the pills."

"Jay-"

"No not this time. Hailey there's no way of changing my mind. I can't go back to being like that, you see how it affects people like, like-"

"Antonio."

He nods, a bit surprised by her answer. Sometimes It was as if they were linked.

"You see what it did to him,this job is everything to me. It's all I have, it's who I am. I just can't risk going through something like that."

"You won't,"she assures him, "we won't."

Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and let me know what you think! One more chapter left!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay last chapter everyone! Thank you all the love you've shown! It's been a while since I've written anything.

It's your kind words, criticism, and appreciation that keep me going!❤️❤️

Chapter 3

It was now Wednesday and Jay had to go back to therapy. He stares at the hospital through the window, hesitant.

"It's going to be okay honey. You're going to play nice and make new friends, okay?" An animated Hailey says.

He rolls his eyes at her, smiling at little.

"You'll be fine. Besides Dr. Lawson isn't that bad."

He turns to look at her through narrowed eyes.

"Okay sometimes she can be a little intense."

He cocks his head,"A little?"

She laughs,"Yeah your right but hey, it doesn't matter because you still have to go. See you later."

…. ….

"Hey." A familiar voice says as he hits the button on the elevator.

He looks up as the person comes into full view, "Hey."

"So." Will says.

Jay nods,"so."

"How's the therapy going?" Will's cautious,not wanting to get any closer than a few feet.

Jay nods again ,shrugging,"It's going." It had been two days since they'd last spoke.

Jay hops on the elevator and Will quickly slithers through the closing doors.

For a few moments the elevator was blanketed with silence.

"Look I'm sorry-" They both say in unison, it leaves both men smiling.

"Look Jay I was wrong, I apologize. If you didn't want to do it I shouldn't have forced you. I didn't have to get Hailey or Voight involved. I don't force any other patient into treatment and it was uncalled for."

Will looks down, waiting for his brothers response.

"But I'm not any other patient. I'm your brother man, I get it."

Will nods, holding on to the elevator bars behind him for support, "I just wanted you to make a full recovery…...you just gotta' understand, when I seen you lying there…...and dad just," He doesn't finish, trying to hold back his emotions

The elevator rings and they both walk out, making their way to the waiting area.

"Look I get it Will. It's partly my fault too. I I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you or Dr. Lawson but its hard man," He takes a seat, gripping his gym bag, "I'm not used to sitting behind a desk all day. All I want to do is get back out there."

" And you will. Stick with it, you'll be back out there soon enough."

" You don't get it. There are other things Will."

"Things you're not ready to talk about?" He asked.

There's a small moment of silence.

"Not yet. Sorry."

"Don't apologize for it Jay. You've been through a lot. I'm sorry if you ever felt like I didn't give you the space or time you needed to express yourself, If I ever made you feel like you needed to apologize."

Will empathizes.

" It's not you,it's my past... it's …...complicated. I haven't always been an open book."

"And you don't have to be." He sits down next to him," not til' you're ready."

"Well I can tell you this," he sighs, " I haven't been taking the pills."

Wills face immediately drops.

Although hot, he instantly puts on his best smile. "Oh really Jay? That's great," he says through clenched teeth.

He desperately wants to scold his brother but he restrains himself,not wanting to contradict anything he just said.

Jay can see Wills obvious discomfort , "Well hold on, I wasn't until I talked to Hailey, I think me and her may have come up with a solution."

Will can now finally release the breath he's been holding.

"That's good Jay. I think she's really good for you."

"Yea. She's good." Jay smiles to himself.

"Can I be honest with you?" Will asked.

"Sure."

"I know I don't know much about your past but…. I know that wasn't the only reason you stopped taking the pills."

"Will look I-"

"Jay I Know you and I know what happened. You don't need to feel that pain every second,every minute of the day. You don't deserve it. The beating and bullet was enough."

"Will it's not-"

He raises his hand to stop Jay.

"Let me finish."

Jay signals for him to continue, giving him the floor.

"You have to let it go. I understand it's different but patients die right here, in this very hospital everyday. I question myself countless times, everyone does. Did I do this right? Did I do that wrong? It was one of the hardest things I had to learn. We don't know if we could've done any better but we have to move on. You cannot keep punishing yourself. Taking home case after case with you."

Although it may have been hard to hear Jay takes in all in. Thankful for the source it came from.

"You're right." Jays hands come together and he leans forward, resting on them.

He continues, "There may be a small part of me…...that may feel like I still deserve it. That accompanied with my past," he wipes away a small tear threatening to drop, "how'd you know?"

"It was this look you had on your face when you came out of surgery," Will's eyes divert to the ceiling," one I've seen it in the mirror too many times."

"So what do you do?"

"Keep going Jay, that's all we can do. We can feel sympathy, empathy, disappointment, but you have to keep moving."

Jay agrees, "You're right."

"I know I am. You have a big heart, just be careful about choosing when and how long it bleeds."

He nods in agreement and afterwards they both stand, hugging one another.

"Love you man. Thank you."

"Love you too."

When they come apart, Jays face is painted with confusion. He noticed that he'd missed something earlier . "Will what are you Wearing?"He asked, laughing."

"Workout gear."

"I understand that, but why? The only thing I've ever seen you lift was a stethoscope or food to your mouth."

"Very funny. You should be a comedian, you'd break legs instead of shoulders." Will laughs hysterically at his own joke.

Jay wasn't as amused, "You my friend should keep your day job."

"Whatever." He brushes him off.

"But seriously, what are you doing? I have therapy in like," he checks his watch, "five minutes ago. Great, I'm late."

Will grabs Jays bag, slipping it over his shoulder, "Why do you think I'm here?"

A puzzled look covers Jays face.

"We're going to be late. If you'd stop talking we'd already be there. Come on, you're not doing this alone."

The end.

Hope you all enjoyed it! Leave a review to let me know what you think! Can't wait till January 8th!


End file.
